Flowers Blooming on the Beach
by Cosmic Sky
Summary: Usually, her best time was spent either training or fighting and likely killing. Relaxation wasn't something that came easily to Scathach, but the beach had a special way of making people slack off. She was no exception, especially when she had someone she could relax with. There were a lot of ways for one to spend a sunset on the beach, and Ritsuka knew one she would enjoy.


**This one's a bit of a very belated summer one-shot I've been meaning to do for a while. It goes without saying who the lady is this time, and she's going to be getting a lesson in relaxation. **

**I do not own anything.**

* * *

His heart pounded in his chest, yet at his core, Ritsuka remained as calm as if he were strolling through the forest instead of running through it. Such calmness could be likely chalked up to the fact that he'd done this before, several times. Running for his life from some monster or blood-thirsty maniac who wanted nothing more than to tear him apart or eat him. He'd been through the latter before, being eaten alive, and it was not a fun experience. But it had been a learning one.

It wasn't like he didn't plan on learning anything during his time at Chaldea, quite the opposite. Being surrounded by humanity's greatest scholars, inventors, and lastly, warriors, he was going to be able to take away _something _from his experiences. Ritsuka had learned more than he could have bargained for.

Coming a stop, he patiently waited for the approaching enemies to come into his mental line of sight. He counted six of them. Sucking in a breath, the seventeen-year-old held up his hands, a number of sharpen throwing knives appearing in-between his fingers. Ritsuka waited, and when his chance came, he hurled his arms forward, his knives flying free. Each one hit their target with a satisfying thunk; he still didn't let his guard down. The teenager jumped back as a shadow dropped from the tree tops above him.

Once upon a time, he would have felt nothing but cold fear at the massive blade-wielding beast before him. Its red eyes stared back at with him with hunger and malice; they would have frozen any lesser man in fear. Ritsuka didn't feel much of anything staring at the massive hairy ogre, not even a hint of annoyance at having to confront it. It wasn't like the battle was going to be a long and strenuous one as his first fights had been.

The hairy ogre swung its massive sword at him, only to miss as the human was faster, and far calmer. It blinked once realizing that the human was standing atop of its blade, and he was glaring at him with cold indifference. He moved fast, slamming his leg into the side of the neck of the hair-covered beast. An ordinary human kick shouldn't have been able to hurt such a monster, but it did as evident by the pain-filled cry of the beast. Its cry didn't last long as blue eyes flashed, a body leaving a dark trail as it moved.

_**SLISH! **_

By the time the buggane realized what had happened its head had already left its body, blood gushing from the stump that used to be its neck.

A series of roars came from the tree branches high above Ritsuka's head; he remained blissfully calm as he summoned several knives and threw them at the tree branches. Countless explosive lights lit up the tropical jungle, fire quickly spreading through the greenery. Several massive burning hairy bodies hit the jungle floor around the human teenager, pain-filled screams exploding from their jaws. Those that were still in fighting condition descended from the tree tops, hot anger burning in their eyes.

Ritsuka held his hand, a two-pronged throwing blade materializing in his right palm. Eyes flashing, he hurled the weapon, silently watching its silver trail move through the colorful jungle and cleave through black fur and muscle. Unlike the first buggane, these few had the chance to scream in agony as death claimed them. Their bodies hit the ground in violent thuds, burning branches following after them. Ritsuka didn't dwell on them for long, he took off in a continuation of his earlier sprint. The bloody remains began to vanish as he left that part of the jungle, the events of the short battle already an afterthought in his mind.

His sprint turned into a soft jog as he breathed out in slight relaxation. Though he was a time limit, that didn't mean he couldn't afford to take it easy. Besides, he was in a tropical jungle on vacation so he should have enjoyed himself.

Except for the way he was now, enjoying himself meant braving life-or-death ordeals that would have scared the crap out of any lesser human. A surefire sign that he had changed from normal into something…else, something unusual. He was still trying to figure out a word for it, any word other than "damage", which made his heart beat in solitary silence and his aura to darken.

"But maybe that's what you are, a broken and damaged little mortal. Better you are off here, in this forest of damnation with the rest of us." Came a dark and insidious voice that caused the human's heart rate to spike.

"Yes, you belong here, with us!"

"An emissary of destruction, yes, that is what you are now!"

A myriad of unearth wails rose up around him, goading him. Following close after them were the spectral entities that rose from the trees and grass, their dark forms contrasting to the bright colors of the tropical jungle around the human teenager. He remined sitting, though his expression had turned from relaxed to gravely serious. His stone-face was nothing new to the rising specters, they'd broken such fighters before and believed that this human teen would be no different.

"Join us here, in the land of shadows were the damned and the denied linger for all of eternity, just like that witch!"

In the blink of an eye, the aura of teenager changed. Gone was the mild annoyance, and in its place was cold fury the likes of which chilled even the chaotic souls of the attacking specters. An old emotion they hadn't felt in eons came roaring back to them-fear.

_**SWOOSH! **_

"W-W-Wha-"

_**SWOOSH! **_

Some of them got the hint and dived in for the kill, realizing that the prey they thought they'd cornered had fangs. His fangs were sharp, and fast. And unfortunately for them, the boy knew how to use them. He moved swiftly and quietly, his longsword rising and falling, twisting and thrusting, as if it were light as a feather. It was surreal as a mere teenager shouldn't have been able to do such a thing.

One look at the scars that littered the Japanese youth's exposed chest and legs showed that Ritsuka Fujimaru wasn't an ordinary teenager. His previously lax muscles were visible to the now panicking spirits. The spirits who had spent centuries taking lives and souls now found themselves the receiving end of a one-sided slaughter, something none of them could have ever predicted.

The sword held by the teenager glowed with ethereal blue light curtsy of the runes inscribed on the blade. They hummed in unison with the heartbeat of the weapon's wielder, whose face remained as calm and serene as it had before. Blue streaks of light were left in the wake of the swift-moving sword, which cleaved through the ethereal specters with ease.

"What the hell?!"

_**SWOOSH! **_

"WHAT THE HELL?!"

_**SLISH! **_

"WHAT IN THE HELL ARE YOU, YOU STUPID ASS-"

Ritsuka's lips briefly twitched upward as he brought his longsword down upon the final specter, the glowing blade cleaving through the shadow-like body with ease. "I'm just a kid from Nagoya." In truth, that simple phrase was an anchor to him, an anchor tying to his old life, the life that he was in some ways fighting to preserve yet had grown so distant from. It was an odd paradox, but Ritsuka had learned that life was full of paradoxes, and that fact wasn't necessarily a bad thing. He was a member of Chaldea, a Master of countless Servants, and the last hope humanity had at continued existence…but he was still that same shy and somewhat soft-spoken kid from Nagoya who was easily excited by mechanical marvels and hated the vegetable of lettuce with a passion.

Colored spheres of light burst from several of the bisected and dismembered shadowy specters. They were a stark contrast to the wasting and morbid revenants that he'd fought and cut down barely a minute ago. The souls lingered, then one by one began to flicker out, returning to their proper place. One remained though, floating closer to the now smiling teenager who'd sheathed his sword and said a silent prayer for the departing souls. He looked up with a soft smile as the ball of light stopped before him. A form took shape around it, a man dressed in furs and loose clothing with familiar Celtic tattoos across his body. Upon getting a good look at Ritsuka, the spectral man smiled.

"Keep that sword hand strong, young one. Go, clear the final foe…and meet your queen as her king." He said in perfect Gaelic, a language that originally would have left Ritsuka standing there looking stupid and embarrassed.

Ritsuka raised a hand behind his head and laughed nervously. "Um, yeah, about that last part. I don't think she's given me permission to be called king. She barely lets me tell people I'm a semi-remarkable student." He answered back in Gaelic as well, the words rolling off of his tongue rather easily.

The spirit man let out a booming laugh as he slapped one ethereal hand on Ritsuka's shoulder. "Then try harder, lad! One thing, one thing have the Queen of the Shadow Lands callin' you her king!"

"She's already willing to let me call her my woman, so does that count for something?" Jokingly shot back the younger and very much alive teen.

With one final laugh, the spirit disappeared into light just like the others before him. The light particles swelled about before ascending skyward. He watched it all with a hopeful smile before turning his attention back to the path ahead of him. Actually, there was no path, just a gut feeling and his own knowledge about where to go. Ritsuka gripped his longsword tightly and began to continue on his original course. As the freed soul had said, he had one last enemy standing between him and his objective.

He found that enemy waiting for him between two massive trees whose tops seemingly touched the skies. Unlike the ogres and malicious ghosts this one was humanoid, and armored pitch-black and gray armor plating that covered him from head to toe. The only thing organic about him were the eyes, blood-red orbs that stared back at Ritsuka while he took a stance. Ritsuka mirrored him, drawing his sword and spacing out his legs and silencing his mind of all other thoughts. His foe held his weapon, dark-gray longsword similar to his own with the tip facing upward; in contrast, Ritsuka held his out to his right side, his muscles lax.

Metal clang as the knight slid his right foot back in preparation for his attack. Above and around the two swordsmen, leaves rustling as the evening breeze passed through the jungle. Riding it was the sound of the sea waves pressing up against the shoreline.

_**Thump! **_

Ritsuka's sword left a bright silver streak in its wake while his opponent's a dark gray as they moved towards one another.

_**SWOOSH!**_

"…"

"…"

"…You have gotten better, boy." Chuckled the deep masculine voice from behind the horned helmet. In response, the Japanese teenager looked back and chuckled. "Go, meet our lady, _your lady_…young Master."

Quietly, the human watched blood gush from the open wound across the armored warrior's stomach. The body tumbled to the ground, its armor evaporating into dark wisps of smoke while a red and white-lined soul rose from it. Unlike the others, it did not pass onto the next world nor did it dissolve away into nothingness. It floated off into the jungle, its purpose now filled and the temporary body it'd been inhabiting no longer usable. Normally, he would have stood and watched the tiny spirit ball continue on until it was out of sight, but Ritsuka was on a cloak. Immediately, he broke off into a sprint. Pushing through tree roots and bushes.

_Gotta make it! Gotta make it! Gotta make it! Gotta make! _

Bright light began to poke through the trees, growing brighter and brighter with each second while the sound of waves crashing in his ears became louder. He was almost there, he could feel it. If he wanted to, he could reach out and touch the sun.

Instead of reaching out though, Ritsuka jumped.

He ended up rolling through the sand, still clenching his sword and his body tensed. Even as he came up into an upright position, he remained focused and ready. Which was exactly what the woman waiting for him wanted.

Hm, little over a minute to spare and barely a splotch of blood on you…I'd rank your performance as a…B…" There was a pause as the Japanese teenager stood up, his arms crossed. "Plus." Added the red-eyed woman.

Ritsuka laughed as he rolled his eyes and made his way over to the beach float and umbrella set up for him and his girlfriend. Just as he expected, she had a drink in her hand. Upon seeing him, she held up her right hand, levitating over a glass for him.

"Here I was thinking you were going to be especially harsh and give me something like a C." Mused the teenager practically downing the entire glass in a single gulp.

"There's always time for me to change my assessment." Fired off the Servant not missing a beat. "Shall I least your imperfections and shortcomings?"

"So, how many of them were there?"

Scathach finally looked to him, stone-faced in contrast to his smirking. They were as opposites as could be, yet here they were. Her scantly clad body and see-through shawl were the epitome of beauty, which made it hard to believe that her Class was supposed to be Assassin instead of Lancer. In spite of the Class-change, Scathach was still as deadly as she was in her original Class. Around them, marking her "territory" lay a collection of weapons, some of which Ritsuka himself had used on his journey through the jungle to get to the beach. Swords, lances, axes, daggers, and even bows, a wide range of weapons whose usage Scathach had mastered and had spent quite some time attempting to do the same to him.

Ritsuka himself looked only a tad different. Gone was his regular white uniform and in its place was a light blue hoodie that he discarded to his right. Hot beach air blasted his scar-littered naked chest and arms as he stretched the later upward, a pleasurable smile on his face. His blue eyes looked to the ocean, the water glistening like a giant jewel. Watching the waves, Ritsuka looked back on the number of times he'd gone to the beach. The first time had been when he was little over three years old so naturally, his memories were rather hazy. His parents had told him that he and his twin brother had had fun and made sure they'd gotten sand in every corner of their swim trunks and hair. After that came the time when he was eight years old, a time he could more clearly recall and look back on with fondness.

One thing that stood out in stark contrast to all of his previous trips to the beach was the fact that his body now contained a patchwork of scars, testaments to the new and more dangerous life he'd been dragged into. Not that he regretted any of it, he never would.

His eyes flickered to her. "What is it? What's on your mind?"

It wasn't surprising that he caught her sideways glance. He'd learned her habits well, just as she'd spent time carefully dissecting him. Scathach sat upright, her eyes flickering to his. "Are you…o…okay?"

"…Scathach." He said somewhat worryingly. "You're not still broken up over this whole island thing, are you?" She'd taken the revelation that this summer island was really her Shadow Land realm…well, not exactly poorly, but one could tell that the lance-user wasn't exactly happy. Some had, somewhat foolishly, decided to use her earlier insults as fuel to mock her. Several had tensed and worried that the red-eyed woman would take the opportunity to remind everyone that though an Assassin she was still a god-slayer. Somehow, everyone had made it off with nothing more than a cold glare.

That wasn't what Ritsuka was getting; in fact, Scathach seemed to be doing everything she could to avoid looking at her. It was quite cute, especially when coupled with the light blush dancing on her cheeks. Realizing that it was going to be up to him, Ritsuka reached out and took hold of Scathach's left hand. Instead of batting his arm away as one would have expected, she tightened her grip on his palm.

"Ritsuka," she began. "Are you…happy spending this time here with me?" Quickly, she directed her gaze forward, towards the sea. A little maiden's desire clawed its way to the forefront of her mind in spite of her efforts to keep it at bay. Her hips were failing as they were growing more and more half-hearted. "When at the beach, people spend time together. When at the beach, couples…spend time together." They were a couple, and yet, this was arguably the most time they'd spent together since arriving at this alternate realm that turned out to be hers. "We haven't spent much together as a couple here, have we?"

He couldn't deny that part. Ritsuka knew coming to a beach with resort-like lodgings could only bode trouble for him and Chaldea's other "sane heads". They were proven distressingly right as Ritsuka found himself running across the beach settling disputes, dodging sand and sea monsters, and last but not least attempting to fend off aggressive courting from the female Servants who'd switched out their ordinary attire for bathing suits. He could definitely say that it hadn't been dull, but it had been time-consuming. Scathach's words told him that she hadn't turned a blind eye to it all.

But she hadn't made a show of her annoyance or disappointment in being separated from him. Or anger at watching others come onto _her man_. "We've still got time. That is if you want to spend some time here."

"Of course I want to spend time here." Came her quick and focused response. Her voice was a stone's throw away from being a shout. "I finally have you here all to myself so I…I…you deserve a reward for completing your training." She quickly retorted.

The human smiled at her. "I'd say that seeing you in a bikini is reward enough. That, and getting to hold your hand."

Now, it was her turn to smile as she finally met his eyes. "Would you like to do something more than just hold my hand, Ritsuka?"

His smile turned into an audacious grin. The Assassin offered no resistance, only giving a light chuckle as she was pulled from her seat into his arms, their lips smashing together and their bodies pressing against one another. It was a gleeful, almost child-like embrace that one never would have thought they'd witness the spear-wielding warrior woman involved in. For good reason, she'd chosen this secluded little spot away from all the others who were busy partying to their heart's content. That's exactly what Scathach was going to do, have her own private little celebration between herself and the boy, no, the man she loved.

Within seconds of the kiss, Ritsuka was able to tell that Scathach had been holding in a great deal of lust and desire since they arrived on the island. All of it came pouring out of her the moment their lips made contact with one another. He was all too happy to accept it. Scathach openly moaned into the kiss, taking brief breaks that left barely a centimeter between their lips. Still, it was just enough for the two of them to suck in quick cusps of air before diving back into one another. Hands gripped at shoulders as their soaked bodies began to more passionately press against one another. Several times Ritsuka pulled away, only for the Scottish Lancer to take hold of him and reattach them at the mouth. He enjoyed the constant little back and forth, perhaps a bit too much.

The human fell onto his backside with the Servant atop of him. "Someone's horny again, isn't she?" He said in a cool and humorful voice. It was hard to believe there was once a time when speaking to her in such way was as unthinkable as telling her how she drooled her in sleep from time to time or that she wasn't a morning person.

Based on the look on her face, Scathach was wishing for those times. This separation between the two of them was longer than the previous one. She glared hard into the soothing blue eyes that she'd seen alight with fear, worry, joy, rage, and sorrow. "You have some nerve to talk to your teacher that way, Master. And to do so in such a blatant manner that it's left me wanting to make you run another twenty laps around the beach." She knew that her voice didn't sound nearly as commanding as she wanted it to. As much as Scathach hated to admit it, she'd lost a bit of her edge.

Or maybe it was more appropriate to say that Ritsuka had simply gained ground on her. Both of them seemed to lean towards that explanation, albeit for their own respective reasons. "You are the one who always tells me to tell the truth whenever I'm in your presence." Began the black-haired human. His grin turned mocking causing her cheeks to flare. "_Especially _when it comes to sensitive topics such as your beauty and fighting ability. You yourself told me at spear-point to be nothing but honest with you least I lose my legs, arms, or my tongue. Now you're getting angry with me for speaking the truth?"

As she'd tried to do several times before, the Lancer attempted to muster up some form of anger, genuine anger on her face. All she got was annoyance, and even that didn't last too long as she continued to stare into her Master's cerulean eyes. "You…flattery will get you nowhere, I told you that once before, did I not?" It was embarrassing how that pathetic retort was the best that the Queen of the Shadowlands could come up with. She was torn between blaming the heat and her own drinking. In her gut, she knew if she vocalized either excuse then Ritsuka would merely turn them back on her, and use them to further excite her. Scathach hated this situation, yet at the same time she couldn't deny that a part of her loved it. Half-biting her lip, she looked him square in the eye and growled. "And what, pray tell, is the truth?"

"That I'm lucky to be trained by the greatest warrior in all of Celtic mythology." Briefly, her pink lips ticked upward she was she somewhat pleased with his answer. But she was waiting for more. Ritsuka didn't leave her hanging for long. "And I'm blessed to be loved by the strongest, and most beautiful Celtic warrior of all time. Who also looks pretty damn hot in a bikini, just like I always thought she would." Finally finished the human with a playful laugh.

It had Scathach's cheeks burning crimson in spite of her best attempts to fight off the blush. Ritsuka had made all the right moves, piercing through her defenses and penetrating her core with deadly accuracy. Scathach glared at him like she was sizing up how best to remove his head from his neck: quick and easy or make it a long and tedious affair using nothing but brute strength. In the end, the former Lancer opted for grabbing him by the neck and simply kissing the living daylights out of him. It wasn't like she hadn't "wrestled him to submission" in such a way before. Naturally, Ritsuka made it clear he wasn't exactly going to make it easy on her and vigorously pushed his tongue against hers. Scathach was sure that he could feel the electric jolt that ran up her side the second their lips connected. The connection didn't so much light a fire as further stoked it. Scathach could practically feel it rumbling inside of her, spurning her forward.

She gleefully listened to it.

Every time they kissed it felt like the first time they'd gave into their desires, at least on Scathach's end. A thousand years could past and she could never forget the sweet feel of kissing the seventeen-year-old human. As they watched the romantic comedy he'd put on Scathach had quietly debated in herself if she really wanted to go through with what she had planned. In the end, it had been arguably the best decision she'd ever made. Secretly, she'd hoped that Ritsuka felt the same way.

He did, and he made it his life's mission to show it to her almost every day they were together, rather it was spent at their leisure or spent risking their lives for whatever reason. Scathach told him that he didn't need to show it as she took him at his word, a rare thing for the Queen of the Shadowlands to say and do so openly.

"_I do it because you're worth it, every second of the day I'm with you and we're…together." _Clearly, he'd shown that he was just as surprised at the turn of events as she was. Ritsuka's linger shock was entirely warranted as their union was one of the few things that was VERY unexpected within Chaldea's walls. After hearing that, Scathach had gone off by herself, if only for a moment. It was something she needed as she felt something welling up inside of her-something warm and soft, something _human_. The human-like feeling had continued as she remained with the Japanese Master, and grown.

Now, here he lay atop a beach float with the glistening sea stretched out before them. All of it was what normal people would call the picture of perfection, a moment of paradise that could not possibly last long. Both Ritsuka and Scathach knew that last part was true, so they planned on making the most of the moment. That was why they were peppering each other's face with kisses as if they lives depended on it. Within their respective chests, their hearts thundered to the point it seemed they were going to explode from their chests. Their current actions certainly weren't doing anything to slow them down.

Ritsuka and Scathach faintly felt their backs leave the cool warmth of the float and roll onto the hot sand of the beach. Neither of them seemed to care too much as they kept right on going as if nothing were wrong. It wasn't like they hadn't made love in…out of the way places before. In particular, Ritsuka had shown himself rather adapt and welling to accommodate to his Servant-lover's…urges and kinks. Not that Scathach ever called them that, she merely fell back on her old insistence that it was training and nothing more. Ritsuka never seemed to mind the false distinction she tried to make. In the future, she'd likely drop the half-hearted efforts all together.

During the brief break for air, Scathach chuckled at the realization. It didn't go unnoticed. "What is it? Something you want to talk about?" Ritsuka innocently questioned.

"I was just…thinking about the future…again." Shyly admitted the Assassin slightly diverting her eyes away from his view.

Ritsuka laughed at her response. "You say that like it's a bad thing. Thinking about the future, you know that's what most normal people do, right?" There was a pause as he prompted himself up further removing some of the pressure he'd been placing on her. Scathach didn't quite like it as she enjoyed having his chest squished up against her breasts. And he knew that. "It's really thanks to you that I…can start thinking a little about the future at least."

Gently reaching up and caressing his cheeks, the Servant giggled. "Interesting how you seemingly took the words right out of my mouth. As an immortal, the concept of a 'future' is somewhat lacking to me. But you came along and made me start reconsidering it. The future," Scathach craned her head to the left; Ritsuka immediately rolled off of her as not to obstruct her view of the sparkling sea. In response, the wine-haired beauty slipped her fingers into his hand tightly squeezed his hand. "Thanks to you, I'm experiencing the beach for the first time."

"Come on," Playfully shot back the human. "You had beaches back in your time."

"True," Admitted the red-eyed woman with a small smile. "But none as beautiful as this. "As you know…ancient Ireland and Scotland were not quite what one would call epitomes of sparkling beauty. You had to journey deep into the forests to find such things, and even then you ran a high risk of dying from the effort, but sometimes, if luck was with you, you could find a nice colorful place to die." Her gaze turned back to the water, which had begun to resemble the surface of a glistening crystal or diamond more so than liquid. It was breathtaking to her crimson orbs. "Should my life end now…I would be at peace with it. A beautiful sea to the front of me…and a fine man holding my hand."

Said man let go of her hand, his arm swiftly moved around her waist. Surprisingly, Scathach gasped in shock as she found herself pressed against her boyfriend's side. Immediately, her face erupted into a blush. She was beyond thankful that there was no one around to see them. "I don't want you to leave… and if you did, you know I'd asked to go with you." Came his sorrow-ringed voice.

Scathach's hand shot to his chest and lightly clawed at it. The truth was she didn't want to be separated from him either. Just the mere thought made her formerly dead heart ache in ways she'd all but forgotten about. Loud in her ears was the roar of his heart, a strong and mighty engine that had continued to beat against all odds. Though there had been times the engine stalled, horrifying countless people including her, it had eventually returned to its natural rhythm. When it did hope returned to the world and the people in it…including her, who existed outside of the boundaries of the normal world. Originally, she hadn't intended to get so close to that heart, but life had a funny way of going off the rails, shattering one's expectations; sometimes they were in bad ways as she'd so painfully found out, but there were other times pleasant surprises awaited one's continued existence. For a time, Scathach had been loath to believe in the latter, but thanks to the man currently cradling her against his chest, she realized that miracles could still happen.

"I'm sorry." She apologized first. "This is supposed to be a time of enjoyment and relaxation and I'm…dampening the mood. On top of that…I just made you run through a jungle full of ferocious monsters as part of your continued training. That is…not what modern lovers are supposed to do, are they?"

The Lancer-turned-Assassin's lips ticked upward into a smile when she heard Ritsuka laugh. In spite of all the horrors he'd been through as well as that she'd willing and unwilling subjected him to, he still had it in him to laugh with such euphoria. Scathach's first response was to say that it was his youth, the young often lacked a solid fear of death as they believed they were invincible. In Ritsuka's case, that illusion had been thoroughly shattered and was impossible to piece back together.

But he was okay with that. Such peaceful acceptance could have came off as troubling to some. "Eh, maybe not, but who says we have to follow normal conventions. Aren't you the one who told me there would be times I'd have to think and potentially live outside the box?" He caught her blush when he reached over and planted a light kiss atop her forehead, an act that a five months ago would have been considered unthinkable. Now, it had become somewhat common place; something that both of them took their fair amount of pleasure in. "It's not exactly how I pictured my life going…but I'm happy with it, all the danger included. In fact, by this point, I don't think I can live without it."

"Which is going to make going back to the…normal world somewhat tedious for you, will it not?"

"Maybe," he shrugged before looking back to the sea. "But I'll handle it, besides," Ritsuka looked at her with one his stupidly innocent grins. He shouldn't have had them after all he'd been through, yet he still did. "Something tells me even after the Grand Orders have been completed my life is still going to be a bit…crazy."

"Doubly so if you insisted on continuing our relationship." Sighed the Scottish woman. The result of her words was a very sudden but not unwelcomed move from her Master's side into his lap. Scathach's cheeks blushed hot red as she was now staring eye-level with her pupil, and her lover. "That…does not bother you?"

"So far, I'm trying a blank on reasons why we should stop." His expression turned downtrodden as he passed the buck back to her. "I'm just speaking on my end though, Scathach, do you-mmmph." Ritsuka offered little to nothing in the way of resisting her kiss, not like he could if he wanted to. This wasn't the first time Scathach had kissed him in such a way, passionate yet hungry. He'd come to recognize it as being her way of telling him that she wanted to go on, and that she wanted to do so with him at her side, and asked if he wanted the same. His answer was always the same, and it would remain unchanged until the day his journey came to an end.

She always felt like she got like this when in Ritsuka's arms, much less kissing him. The feeling of completely and utterly losing herself like a leaf torn from a tree by the wind. Ordinarily, she wouldn't have been so content with such a thing. However, the wind blowing her along was gentle and warm. It blew for no one but her, and if she chose to it she could make it cease with a simple word. On the other hand, it didn't need her voice or commands to gently caress her or alter its course. Such a thing was magical, like something out of a fairy tale. Scathach wasn't the type to believe such a thing would ever happen o her, but life had proved her wrong. Wrong in perhaps the best way possible.

The Assassin had a passing awareness of her lover's body rising and carrying the two of them towards the water. Her mind was already picturing how the next couple of minutes would play out. Scathach put a stop to the gears turning in her head and allowed herself to simply let go and enjoy the moment for all it was worth.

It was worth it, and then some.

The Witch of Dun Scaith could safely say the only times she'd ever been dunked into any body of water had been in battle. "Playful dunks" and "romantic dunks" were things she'd never once in her life she'd experienced. Then she met Ritsuka Fujimaru, who allowed her to experience several things she never thought she would. Scathach could remember watching others allow themselves to be thrown into pools and lakes out of some childish sense of joy. She finally knew what the experience felt like. It felt good. _Really _good.

Scathach held onto Ritsuka as they dove beneath the waves, their lips still connected. Naturally, she could hold her breath longer than him, but she'd trained him well, extremely well. When they separated, the couple couldn't help but smile at one another. From there, things moved quickly, or rather they moved quickly. The Scottish Servant felt her lover wrap his arms around her waist and move the two of them upward. She allowed him to do so, her heart racing all the while.

Together, they broke the surface of the water, sparkling droplets cascading down their bodies and their faces brimming with joyful smiles. As he was holding her in his arms, Scathach was granted the opportunity to gaze down at her Master. In that moment, she took a mental snapshot of how beautiful Ritsuka Fujimaru looked-too good to be real. His blue-green eyes glistened like gemstones that hundreds would have fought and died for. Scathach's heart skipped a beat in realizing that the gems were glittering for her and always would.

The wonder went both ways as the human teenager couldn't help but marvel at the ancient warrior woman he now held in his arms. Everything seemed too surreal to be reality, yet as Ritsuka looked back into Scathach's bright red eyes he realized it all was real. He was a lucky man, a fact that he would never forget.

His arms didn't bring her down due to a lack of strength, but of want. Scathach wrapped both of her arms around Ritsuka's neck smashing their lips together in another wet and passionate kiss that they remained in for as long as they could. Ocean waves brushed up against their bodies as they lashed their tongues at one another, a sensual battle that could go on all the way until midnight. The thought was tempting to the both of them, but they knew there were better and more "grounded" places for them to embrace one another.

Scathach was the first to decide to head there. The sea waves washed away the saliva trail that connected their lips after such a make out session. Albeit it did little to wash away the red that had painted both of their lips. It wouldn't suspend until their lovemaking ended, which wasn't going to be for another hour, or two, or even three.

Ritsuka silently allowed himself to be tugged along toward the shore and out of the water. He also said nothing in regards to the air of want and desire that laced Scathach's every step.

It felt like an incredibly short walk from the water back to the float she'd set up for the two of them, their bodies still dripping wet. In the case of Scathach, in more ways than one. She was the first to lay down on her backside, her eyes beckoning to Ritsuka who eagerly obliged. It was hist turn to be hungry as he assaulted her lips, his hands gliding down her sides and her breasts squeezing against his through her bikini top. She raised her hands and placed them atop his shoulders, giving only a light squeeze. As expected of her newest and brightest discipline, he got the message quick and acted in accordance.

The Japanese Master couldn't help but find some sensual joy in the whole thing. It took less than a second for him to push the bikini top his Servant had been wearing down exposing her luxurious breasts to the world, or more accurately, to him once again. Her nipples were just as pink and erect as he'd last seen them little over four days ago when they shared together.

Within seconds, Scathach found that her pupil had become skilled with his hands, too skilled. She felt her lips once again under siege by his, her mouth instinctively reacting. A strangled hush passed from her into him as she felt a familiar and very-much welcome set of hands caressing and toying with her right nipple. Scathach could feel her entire body tingling under the sensation. Barely a second later and the tingling turned to outright fire. A scream rose in her throat and barely escaped her mouth. Inches from her, Ritsuka smiled.

"You're so horny, aren't you, Scathach-Sensei?" Whispered the human in a near siren-like voice.

She would have lashed out at him if he didn't have her completely and utterly immobilized. That, or kissed him again. Instead, all the once fearsome lance-user could do was groan and whine as her nipple and ass came under combined assault from Ritsuka's hands. He was fingering her asshole, slathering his fingers with her pre-cum juices; the same juices that were gradually leaking out of her front. It went without saying that the bikini bottom had certainly served its part, and it was now ruined. Scathach didn't mind too much, she had plenty more. What she did mind was the little game that her boyfriend was playing. It was one that she knew in her heart that she had no hope of winning. Making matters worse, she was actually okay with that, better than okay.

"Ritsu…Ritsu…" It was hard to tell if she was attempting to say his full name or simply using her pet name for him. Not that it mattered much in the long run. All he did was come close and she lashed out immediately, her lips attaching to his, her tongue forcing its way into his mouth. Ritsuka's hand was back at her front entrance, his fingers vigorously jetting in and out of her. Meanwhile his hand was massaging her right breast bringing her even closer to the euphoric summit she'd been day-dreaming about for almost three days. Scathach was sure she could reach out and touch it; Ritsuka knew she could, but only if she had his help along the way. He took advantage of that. "N-No! D-D-Don't!" Some would have called it erotic how she could sense the slightest pull of his fingers in her pussy. Especially when he was about to pull out of her in any way. Throwing her pride to the side, she looked to the human with pleading eyes.

Seconds later and her stained underwear lay atop the sand. Ritsuka's fingers were going in and out of her pussy at speeds that left almost her entire lower body feeling numb. Her upper body was quickly following suit as Ritsuka was both kissing her and palming her breast with great care and intensity. Scathach could feel her mind growing half-delirious from his actions; she just barely held onto the reins of reason, but even that wasn't guaranteed. Without warning, his left fingers hit her core causing the Scottish beauty to cry out in naked ecstasy.

"How horny are you, Scathach?" Asked the seventeen-year-old.

Shutting her lips tight, she tried to ignore the impulse to look into his eyes. Desperately, Scathach attempted to focus on the sounds of the ocean behind them. Instead, what she got was his breathing, and his heart. It was calling to her.

"Scathach-Sensei, I asked you a question." How was it he could sound so demanding yet still somehow pull off the part of the innocent student?

_I've…I've…I've trained him too well! _Realized the long-haired woman as his thrusts and massaging continued. He had perfect control over both limbs while still keeping the bulk of his attention on her. Scathach near bit her lip as she cracked one eye open, meeting his gaze. Just the short burst of crystal blue she saw made her vaginal muscles tighten on his fingers. In response, he kicked up the rate of his thrusts. "Very!" She finally admitted. "I was very horny! I _am _very horny!"

At her words, some form of sweet relief finally came. Ritsuka's lips descended upon her, his tongue rushing straight into her open and waiting mouth. Her tongue met his in a wet and sensual battle. Down below, another battle was wrapping up, ending in her defeat. Scathach felt her vaginal muscles tighten one last time, then they finally gave out splashing her lover's fingers with her love nectar. It felt more fulfilling then embarrassing. Scathach let the juices gush out while her arms moved up to encircle her lover's neck thus deepening the kiss. The end result would surely be his left hand practically covered by her cum.

Pure lightning ran between the couple as their respective chests pressed up against one another. Her flawless and goddess-like body against his scarred and well-trained one. Their lower regions were marked by splotches of white, which quickly began to pool out in the space between them. This time, the trail of saliva connecting their lips remained when they separated.

"You're…you're…you're just as horny…as I am." Were the first words out of the legendary teacher's red and wet lips. "You…have…no right…to judge me."

Ritsuka laughed as he pressed their foreheads together. "Whoever said I was judging you?"

Her cheeks burned redder than they had a moment ago as she tried to look way from the black-haired teen. "You're too much of a tease."

He had a snappy come back ready. "Or maybe this is just karma coming full-circle. You love to tease me all the time so I'm just returning the favor."

Panting, she laced her right arm hand through his left, not at all minding the fact that it was covered in her cum. "I'm the teacher here, so I can get special privileges you don't. B-B-Besides I'm…" Seeing his continued grin Scathach realized that any further discussion would only end poorly for her. Where on earth had all of her wisdom gone. "I want to suck your cock." How many men would have killed and slaughtered to hear those words said with a blush on her face?

"And I'd like to eat your pussy." Returned Ritsuka wrapping his right arm around her. "I think we both know what that means."

Finally looking at him directly, Scathach smiled. Truly, he'd adapted to her well, better than any of her previous admirers. How he did so many would have given anything to know. Scathach herself still wasn't quite sure what it was that drew her to Ritsuka. She was very tempted to say his honesty was it. It was hard for her to remember the last time she'd met such a pure and…willing soul. A soul that looked fragile, but turned out to be harder than stone.

And possessed its fair share of darkness. Some of that darkness she was willing to indulge in.

His swim trunks joined her underwear off to the side as a prelude to the two of them getting into position. She hovered about his cock, her mouth slightly quivering as she eyed the meaty stick that she'd come to claim as her own. Corresponding to it, Ritsuka took a long sniff of her pussy, now caked in her juices and no doubt looking quite delectable. Neither of them wasted a second longer in coming down on one another. The second their lips made contact with their respective organs, their bodies tensed and euphoria shot up their spines like lightning.

It went without saying that both were in their own private heaven. Scathach reached out and gripped her lover's member with both hands as to pump and massaging his dick while bobbing her head up and down. Secretly, she always felt something of a compulsive impulse to grip his member when the opportunity presented itself. At heart, she knew it was a manifestation of her slightly possessive nature. It meshed rather well with Ritsuka's own. The young man held tight onto her shapely ass while his tongue lapped up her juices before exploring the sweet cavern of her pussy. Instantly, she quivered on response and begged him to do more. He did so while slightly thrusting his hips upward thus pushing his member deeper into her month.

Scathach absolutely loved it. _Ritsuka…you are…such a good student…and an even better…lover! _Proclaimed the former Lancer. She didn't like to think of herself as a loose woman, but in reality, she maybe was-when it came to her Japanese Master and lover anyway. Balancing things out, she always seemed able to bring out his sexual and playful side. It was after the third time they'd had sex did Scathach begin to realize she may have unleashed a monster as Ritsuka's "inner self" was far different from the shy and somewhat nervous youth he usually came off as. Still, she was happy in being able to see such a different side of him; the same went for him.

The fact that he was actually doing this, eating out the pussy and fingering the ass of the lance-wielding immortal, used to be nothing but a pleasant albeit wet dream to Ritsuka. His dream had come true, several times over. Caution and restraint long since thrown away, he enjoyed the fruits of the realized dream for all they were worth. Though Scathach's mouth was obscured by his own member, her body told him all he needed to know, that she was enjoying their positions.

She made him gasp for breath with the near completely deepthroating of his cock along with the silk-like hold on his balls. Ritsuka felt his whole body pulsate and his dick throb in her mouth. His girlfriend had scored a point, but it wouldn't go unmatched. With near surgical precision and timing, he thrusted his hips upward while moving his tongue and hands.

"M-Mmmmmmh!" Cried the immortal warrior woman in ecstatic bliss. Fewer than four men had been able to do what Ritsuka was doing-filling up all three of her holes. And making the sensation feel like nothing short than an ascension into the heavens. His cock in her mouth, his tongue and mouth in her pussy, and his sword hand fingering her asshole, it was a fierce combination that the Queen of the Shadow Lands was helpless before. The human's triple assault was quickly wearing her down; her only means of counter attack was to continue to deepthroat his member. That's exactly what she did, joyfully tears building in her eyes.

Simultaneously, they felt their bodies twitch and vibrate, preludes to the orgasmic release that they'd been building towards. Rather than slow down, Ritsuka and Scathach used it as an indicator to speed up.

"OOOOOHHH!" Breathed out the teenager through his own licking of his girlfriend's pussy and fingering of her asshole.

_I…I can't…I can't take it anymore! _The final invisible tether holding her back shattered. Scathach removed her lips from her Master's cock and instead sandwiched it in-between her breasts, which she began to use to smother the harden member. "C-C-Consider this payback!" She managed to proclaim before lashing at the tip of his dick with her tongue. The desired effect manifested itself immediately in Ritsuka wide and lewd screams. Scathach had a full minute to marvel over her short victory before he hit back. "Ahhhhhhh! M-M-My-"

_You told me that your ass belonged to me! _Came his mental retort as his fingers once more began to piston in and out of her asshole. Almost the whole of his face had been splattered by her cum and sweat just like his hand had. All it did was spurn the Japanese teen on as he quickly caught up to the pace of Scathach's titty fuck. They were now going at it almost evenly.

Their "duel" concluded with neither of them victorious, their bodies giving out in the throes of their passion. Scathach relished the sweet white eruption that blasted her face just as Ritsuka moaned in delight at the white tidal wave that completely washed over him. Their bodies impulsively released their inner juices even as their hands and hands came to a stop. The float beneath them quickly gained two quick-growing white splotches.

"Ahh….ah….AHHHH!" Screamed the multi-weapon-using Assassin, her upper body arching as she was hit by a second, stronger orgasm that had her near literally seeing stars. For a moment, the color of the sky became a blurry mixture of colors and bright lights, her senses going completely and utterly haywire. There was no way of telling how long it lasted, but Scathach felt like it was close to an eternity. It was one that she would have been happy to remain in.

Sadly, the eternal bliss had an end, though a temporary one. Craning her head around, she saw the wide grin on her boyfriend's face as he lapped up the near gallons of cum that had been expelled onto his face. He looked quite pleased with himself.

Reluctantly, the red-eyed woman admitted he had every right to be. He'd just pulled a fast one on the most beautiful and powerful woman in all of Celtic lore, or perhaps even western Europe. Scathach was aroused, more aroused than she was angered. She showed it in the returning of his smile, telling him that she was pleased with his actions. Truly, she'd raised quite a pupil.

"I want your ass." He finally said once he'd licked and wiped away a majority of the cum on his face.

She recognized the lustful glint in his eyes, so much like her own. "Then come and get it, _Master_. Take your woman here on this sunny paradise and make her scream your name like a bitch in heat."

Scathach briefly wondered if she was getting to like dirty talk during sex too much.

A second later and she was on her hands and knees, her ass presented to her horny boyfriend and Master and student. His dick perfectly lined up with her wet and waiting asshole; he waisted no hesitation in occupying it again.

"AH! AHHH!" Howled the queen of the now sunny and sand-filled realm, spit and saliva flying from her mouth. For a hot second, she felt a complete and total sensory overload. Again, she saw stars, and meteors and suns, all the sky-faring objects seemed close enough she could reach out and grasp them.

_**SMACK! **_

"You're always so sensitive back here, Scathach." Came the seductive voice of her lover. Already, the pain from his ass-slap was turning into sweet pleasure that she absorbed in an instant, and cried out for more.

"I-I…I'm an anal whore."

_**SMACK! **_

"Louder." He pressed with his lips centimeters from her ear.

_**SMACK! **_

_**SMACK! **_

"I'm an anal whore!" How shameful it would be for her past self to see her now.

_**SMACK! **_

She cared so little for what she might have thought.

_**SMACK! **_

"YOURS! I'M YOUR ANAL WHORE! YOUR WOMAN! YOURS TO BREED AS YOU WISH!"

Throughout the whole "domination", Ritsuka's speed had steadily begun to increase, his thrusts becoming more forceful and penetrating deeper into her. It was just what Scathach wanted. Her mouth hung open in a never-ending pant that surely echoed across the beach. Likely, they were far enough away that no one would have noticed or heard even the faintest hint of her voice. If they did then she would have to kill them as Scathach had decided no one but her Japanese lover could see her in such a state. And no one but him could drive her to such a state. He was driving her far, far into the throes of sexual bliss the likes of which she'd nearly forgotten.

"SCATHACH!"

"RITSUUUU!"

Sweat flew from their bodies as another orgasm took hold of them and shook the pair down to their quivering cores. Trails of white liquid poured from the immortal woman's backdoor entrance as it shook and tightened around the seven-inch member occupying it. So tight was the grip that one could have wondered if Scathach was trying to break off her lover's penis or trap it so that it never left her. It was probably the latter.

Alas, it eventually did leave her, her ass hungering for more as evident by the cum waterfalls that poured out of her. Thankfully, their bodies still remained connected, her back against his chest. Scathach reached up and ran a hand through his dark strands, a favorite habit of hers. Sweaty and red-lipped, she engaged in another kiss with him. Passion overrode their minds as they once again found themselves intimately connected and going at it again.

_So…this is what modern people do on the beach. If so…when the Grand Orders have been completed…I want us to come back here. Truly, just so it can be the two of us and no one else. The real world, the world that I…that he brought me back to. _

Empowered by her back-to-back orgasm, Scathach had more than enough power to turn the tables. She was on top and he lay beneath her, panting and sweating, but still very much ready and willing for another round. Scathach knew her student and lover's stamina well; they were nowhere near threw.

Ritsuka sat upright, his hands moving through her wine-colored hair. "Scathach." He whispered.

"I'm enjoying my time at the beach, Ritsuka." Came her soft and near ethereal voice. Her smile was simply too pure to belong to a woman who'd killed and killed until she was exiled from the human race. And yet it was. "I want to continue enjoying it." Arms wrapped around each other, they engaged in another kiss while moving their hips in the desired directions. "Ahhhh…" Moaned the red-eyed woman into her lover's mouth.

While her tits and mouth were undoubtedly first class, there was something special about Scathach's pussy. Fire always flooded Ritsuka's entire body whenever he entered her, and he could tell that she felt a similar rush. They always took off running, sometimes one overtaking the other but the trill of the race always keeping them satisfied. This time was no different.

Scathach loved the position they were in, her in his arms and on his lap. It called back to something she hadn't felt since she was a little girl, practically thousands of years ago. Just another miracle that Ritsuka had somehow been able to work, and for her of all people.

During one of their brief breaks for air, the Japanese teen made his move. It honestly caught Scathach off-guard as she was too caught up in the rapture of their lovemaking to notice until she felt his hands palm her breasts. That woke her up and made her realize that now he was on top of her. "O-Ohhh…"

He stared back at her apologetic light in his eyes. "S-S-Scathach, I-I'm sorry, I just-"

"Take me like this." She swiftly commanded, red-faced and panting herself. "Take me as if you mean to make me pregnant."

He briefly searched her eyes for any second thoughts or dissent, there were no so he rammed his cock deep into her pussy. She managed to keep back the building scream of bliss, but only for a little while. Ritsuka was going at her in earnest, and under such passionate attack Scathach knew she couldn't hold out against.

"So good…so tight…!" Groaned the young man as he rocked his hips forward and back with vigor.

It was sweet music to Scathach's ears and a sight that she would forever engrain into her mind. "YES! YESSSS! MORE! GIVE ME MORE, RITSUKA!"

Eyes ablaze with determination, he picked up his pace, his member now going at near superhuman speed. It felt like all of the training he endured had been leading up to this, the big moment. Scathach encouraged him with the wrapping of her legs around his waist, pushing his cock deeper into her vagina. She wanted him to ravish her just as he wanted to do so to her. Embracing those desires, they let their voices rise in a duet that filled up the entire beach. Along side their voices was the wet slapping of skin against skin.

Hazy-eyed, Scathach saw his hands reach out and begin to palm both of her breasts. She was happy as earlier he'd only given one it's needed attention. Now both were getting what they sorely needed.

"FASTER! FASTER! HARDER!"

Their positions were near perfect, his hands atop her bouncing melons and her hands situated over his. Through the sensual storm they were weathering their eyes found one another. Similar emotions and similar desires, all of which were acted upon.

"AHH! AHHH! OOHHHH!"

"SCATHACHHHH!"

Ritsuka reached her flower and immediately set upon pullulating it. He alone could do the task, and he vowed that he would do so without fail. From his actions came the wide and lustful scream of the Witch of Dun Scaith, her vaginal cavern erupting in white fire while at the same time being doused by the same blaze, delivered to her by the man she loved. Her pussy was filled to the brim with the masculine juices of the young Master, whom she'd watched and nurtured from afar. Never in all her wildest dreams would she come to think that he would become her new reason for living, her reason to _give _living another shot.

The Servant's hands shot from the top of her Master's to his shoulders. Quickly, she pulled him down for long and sloppy kiss. Scathach held fast to her lover, who did the same to her, sliding his hands from her chest to her waist area. Her legs still remained wrapped around his own, his cock buried in her vaginal hole. The position could have led to only one outcome.

Pants and moans flew from Scathach's mouth as she found herself on the receiving end of yet another love-fueled fucking from her Master and lover. His cock pounded against her already wet and filled pussy. Somehow, she opened herself up to more, practically begging for it through their connected bodies. Ritsuka was hitting her core dead-center, again and again in a concentrated assault. She had no choice but to hold onto him for deal life least she fall back into the abyss that he'd summoned her from. Scathach didn't want to go back, and he didn't want to lose her. Their bodies clenched at one another in representation of those wishes.

"AAAAAHHHH!"

Yet another explosion of white came, sandwiched between the bodies of the Master and Servant. Both felt a near mystical flood of energy and euphoria wash over them making quick work of their senses and leaving them floating in a dreamy sea. They could sink to the pitch-black bottom, but so long as they had one another it wouldn't matter.

* * *

"I never answered your question form earlier; I like spending time with you." Spoke the Japanese teen.

The Celtic Servant giggled. "Actually, you did answer it, in perhaps the most acceptable way possible. If anything, I must again apologize. This place…once dark and gloomy has been transformed into a summer paradise, yet I remain the same."

"Not quite." Ritsuka softly countered causing her to look to him. "You're dressed in a smoking hot bikini, laughing and smiling and," he paused letting a chuckle escape his lips. Scathach's eyes went cross as she already knew the next words that were about to come out of his mouth. "You did sound pretty…relaxed almost an hour ago. Relaxed and a tad wanting. In fact, you sounded less like an ancient warrior woman and like a…modern person."

Waves splashing against their lowering bodies, becoming the only sound between them. They'd paused in their love making to catch their respective baths and "clean themselves" so to speak. A quick dive into the water had done wonders for them. Afterwards, they'd decided to simply lay back on the shoreline, stark naked with the dusky sky above them. It was all too perfect. It was a moment that they both wished could last forever.

As Scathach did before, she turned her body over so that she was facing her boyfriend's side. Ritsuka's immediately wrapped his right arm around her shoulders. "I used to think feeling 'normal' was not only a sign of weakness, but also something that I could never do, but your words and actions have changed my mind. Or perhaps I'm still being a bit of a selfish and arrogant woman as being those things don't bother me…so long as they keep you at my side." Not missing a heartbeat, she reached up and stole a kiss from him. Actually, no, he gave it to her as he saw her actions coming. Excitement bubbling inside of her driving her to loop her right arm around his neck.

Their respective organs were pressing against one another, a fact they were both aware of. "Up for a swim before we…go another round?" He asked running his hand atop her head, lightly brushing up against the purple flower fasten to the side of her head. It'd remained attached to her throughout their earlier soak and following lovemaking. Ritsuka guessed that she'd used magic to stick it there.

"Sure, or…we could give 'underwater sex' a shot. Have you ever tried it, Ritsuka?" Questioned the formerly gloomy spearwoman.

"I think you already know the answer to that." He grinned back.

Scathach returned his smile. Tugging him up, she laced her fingers through his. "Then come, another new experience for the both of us to try and enjoy to our heart's content."

Hand-in-hand, the couple waded back into the sparkling water. It would be a long time before they rejoined the rest of their group on the other side of the island. Perhaps not until afternoon of the next day. While they did have their privacy back at Chaldea, neither the Master or Servant could deny there was something special about being alone together on the beach. It was one of life's great little treasures for those who'd found that special someone. Ritsuka and Scathach were two such people; a fortune twist of fate for the both of them. They had some time all to themselves, and they were going to enjoy it for all it was worth.

As the pair kissed and dove beneath the ocean water their little spot remained undisturbed. A circle of weapons marked their "corner of heaven", standing almost protectively around them like a set of guardians. Chief among them was one of Scathach's Gáe Bolges driven spear-tip first into the ground. Along side it, crossing it, was a silver long sword sheathed in a black scabbard. Just as their owners were now entangled in one another's arms, so too were the weapons, a black leather strap wrapping around the sword and spear.

* * *

**Again, a very late summer one-shot where Scathach gets a chance to sexually cut loose and show more…vulgar side that she's probably completely forgotten about. Not that she ends up regretting it afterwards. As for the monsters Ritsuka fought in the beginning, they were bugganes and Sluagh. Bugganes were Celtic ogres and troll-like monsters described as having hairy bodies and savage tempers. The Sluagh are restless spirits of the dead that cause destruction and misfortune wherever they go with the added bonus of sometimes capturing the souls of innocent people and their victims for past-time torture. I'm going to keep the late summer one-shots coming so the next one's going to be another summer swim-suit installment!**


End file.
